Nagumo Kyukku
Nagumo "Flame" Kyukku '''(南雲キュック, dub: Claudia "Fire" Beacons') is a forward of Prominence, later on Chaos, and was also a member of Fire Dragon. She is the twin sister of Burn (Nagumo Haruya). Appearance Kyukku has red hair and yellow eyes and has three flame like hairs on top of her head which resembles a tulip, explaining why people call her "tulip-chan". When she plays as 'Flame' in Prominence and Chaos, she has a fire tatoo on her right upper arm. She wears a white shirt and dark blue shorts. She sometimes wears a black jacket. Personality Kyukku is rebellious and arrogant. She will also do everything to show she is the strongest of all. Jealous of being below Hiroto, she formed a team against him with the help of Gazel and Burn. Knowing that it is less than Genesis, it will seek by all means to be the strongest. She is not afraid to face all kinds of challenges that are offered. Hating Hiroto and wishing to surpass her, she will even find players in Raimon posing as someone she is not (the flame striker) and will play against the entire team to be recruited. Kyukku also hates taking orders, especially from Gran. She's a lady with a fiery temperament that does not let people walk all over her and who knows the bounce address all situations. Her volcanic nature is completely opposite of her best friend Gazel. Plot ''Season 2 Kyukku first appeared when Raimon was battling Gemini Storm. She watched from the sidelines, with the Raimon players being suspicious about her appearance. She mostly appears in every game watching Raimon's moves. She then appeared in Okinawa when the Inazuma Caravan were searching for someone called the Fire Striker in which Endou and Kidou thought it was Gouenji. She was found by the girls, who were watching her practice her hisstatsu. She confronted Domon and Fubuki claiming to be the Flame Striker and challenged the team to a match seeing if she was the Fire Striker. After the match they were about to allow her to join the team except they were interrupted by Hiroto (This name is adressed when he is still on Aliea Academy). Despite Kyukku's annoyance, he revealed her true identity to them, and also threatened to tell Raimon about Gouenji if Hiroto had continued to get in his way. She was the co-captain of Prominence and was later a forward for Chaos. ''Season 3'' She cheered for Inazuma Japan, and was surprised to see her brother in the FFI. She went with Inazuma Japan on their trip and met Shizuka(who is her best friend). Hissatsu *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' *'SH Chaos Break' *'OF Flame Veil' (Game) *'OF Dog Run '(Alien Form IE3) Trivia *In fanfictions, she is nicknamed Tulip-sama, Tulip-san, or Tulip head, which is probably because of her hair style. *She says to Endou, "Are you sure you want to get beaten by my crimson flames?" *Her alien name, Flame, is related to her hissatsu's because she uses fire techniques. *She may have a romantic interest in Kidou. Category:Female OCs